1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to improvements in trasporting heavy and cumbersome objects, and more particulrly, to an apparatus designed for lifting and carrying logs by human effort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manual carrying of logs, or the like, it is common practice to utilize a pouch arrangement in cooperation with handle members of some sort. These devices can be further categorized into those in which the grasp of the hand provides the connection for closure of the pouch and those in which the handles are mechanically interconnected in some way so that the function of the grasp on the pouch is only to transport the logs and not to provide for closure of the pouch itself. Devices of the former type are disadvantageous in that the hand must grasp two handles in order to shut the pouch and thus secure the logs for carrying. This provides for an awkward and often unwieldy grasp, serving also to complicate any (human) attempt to walk in a balanced fashion and still deliver the logs to their destination. Devices of the latter type, while having only one handle, notriously utilize relatively intricate connection systems of hooks, holding members, or wires to secure the logs within the pouch. These devices are thus expensive in their manufacture and time is wasted in making the tedious connections before and after use. Thus, effort and expense are two major problems in the making and use of these devices.